


The Last Good Morning

by Fairytalehntr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, Death, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairytalehntr/pseuds/Fairytalehntr
Summary: Lev Haiba recalls the time he killed Morisuke Yaku.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Kozume Kenma (unrequited), Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	The Last Good Morning

Morisuke Death AU

_ "The sorrow we feel when we lose a loved one is the price we pay to have had them in our lives."  _ **_―Rob Liano_ **

Kenma had initially quoted that when Lev was crying for the longest time the evening of the funeral. It didn't help at all. Lev knows it's his fault and there's no argument to it. The only thing he still has from him is a selfie of the two and his jersey. The late boy's parents decided that Lev should get it the day of the funeral and Lev has treasured it ever since.

_ "Don't run into the street!" Morisuke shouts at Lev, Kenma, and Taketora. "We won't! And besides, it's just the neighbourhood. No one ever drives out here," Lev muses as he hops and skips on the curb. "I'm going to listen to Yaku-san. I don't want my ass beat," Taketora tells the first-year. Kenma doesn't bother to pay attention as he just plays with his PSP. "Hey, Yaku-san! Do you think I can do a backflip?" Lev inquires of his irritated senpai. "You'll flunk it, just like volleyball. Now get away from the curb!" The Russian completely ignores what he's told and does a backflip off of the curb and into the street. "SWEET!" Taketora exclaims which catches Kenma's attention. The petite boy's eyes widen as he reaches out his hand and softly shouts, "Lev!" Lev tilts his head to the side. "Kenma-san?" "LEV GET OUT OF THE STREET!" The silver-haired boy gets even more confused when Morisuke shouts at him. That's until he sees the bright headlights illuminating the street. _

Lev runs his hand on the edges of the picture frame on the small altar built in his room. He lights the incense on the step lower from the photo and replaces the flowers in the vases on either side of the photo.

That day Morisuke had managed to acquire himself a girlfriend and Lev was, though sad his feelings were unrequited, happy for him. The two had agreed to celebrate at Kuroo's house so that's where they were headed. Lev, Taketora, and Morisuke had to wake up Kenma so they were behind. All it took was Lev's stupidity and a tipsy driver to take out Lev's most treasured person.

No one comes to visit Lev anymore. He quit the team at the beginning of year 2 and only really keeps in touch with Sou and Yuuki just barely. He's tired from nights he's spent crying while trying to imagine what Morisuke's soft skin felt like all that time ago.

_ "Death is tough for people left behind on earth."  _ **_―Prateeksha Malik_ **

Morisuke left Lev behind. That's what he did. And for a good enough reason. Maybe he was finally just fed up with everything. Maybe he didn't want to live with Lev around anymore. Maybe if Lev had disappeared instead he would've been happy. Lev finishes writing his umpteenth letter to Morisuke only to realise, for the umpteenth time, that he'll never get it. He sets it under the altar along with the rest just as something catches his attention.

Lev hears the sounds of his phone notification followed by the vibration pattern he had chosen. He doesn't bother to answer it which leads to someone knocking on the front door of his house. Alisa and his parents aren't there which, as you guessed, means he has to answer the door.

The boy turns the lock and the door flies open as soon as he does. "LEV?! Lev!" Tetsurou exclaims as he barges into the house completely out of breath. "You're in... Tokyo...?" Lev asks softly. "Yes yes I am! I freaked when they said you quit the club, I...-" His voice trails off as he subconsciously runs his fingers underneath his kouhai's baggy and dark eyes. This is when he realises that the boy hasn't moved on.

Lev shows Tetsurou to a seat on one of the living room couches and sets his stuff aside. "Are you still grieving? Hell, it's obvious. You haven't been keeping in touch with the others. I...Kenma told me that you quit and that he couldn't get through to you. He begged me to see if you were alright, to the point of tears. Lev, you're worrying everyone. Don't you want to see them?"

_ ""Death" is never an end, but a To Be Continued..."  _ **_―Renee Chae_ **

"I want to see... I want... to... see Ya-" "Stop it. They want you back and you know you want to go back. Can't you go back to your old, cheery self? I bet they miss you a lot. Especially Kenma. He wants to see you badly but is afraid you hate him." For a moment Lev feels that feeling he felt everytime Morisuke told him to 'Be safe' or 'Not to get hurt' but it quickly fades when he remembers him. "Why does Kenma-san care so much?" Tetsurou sighs and replies with, "I couldn't tell you. Maybe he's getting lonely."

After getting Kenma's number from Tetsurou the two say their goodbyes (it was more one-sided because Lev didn't say anything) and the latter leaves.

In his room Lev pulls out his phone and adds Kenma as a contact. Should he text him now? Maybe Kenma already forgot about him. Maybe he no longer cares. What's the point in texting now? It's not like he wants to go back to the club. He doesn't want to ever see a volleyball again.

"What does it matter anymore? I'll just tell him I won't be coming back and hang up."

Lev clicks the call button and it only rings once before Kenma picks up. "Hello?" Lev's heart shatters into a million pieces. Kenma sounds scared, hurt, confused, angry, and exhausted all at the same time. "U-Uhm Kenma-san..." A big inhale of air is taken and a pause before the call ends.

So that's how it is.

Kenma doesn't want to speak to him.

That's normal, obviously. He abandoned the team and it's... it's his fault that all happened. Morisuke wouldn't be  _ dead  _ if it were for him. An apology is of no use now and never was after the incident.

There's a soft banging at Lev's front door. "What'd he forget?" Lev asks, assuming it's Kuroo. He opens the door only to be met with the tired but wide eyes of Kenma. The two stare at each other, neither knowing what to say. Lev thought Kenma hated him so what is he doing here? Kenma reaches out a bit and whispers, "is that you? Is that really you, Lev?" The taller swallows hard and nods hesitantly.

"No way... NO WAY!"   
  
The small boy tackles Lev into a hug while sobbing. "I missed..! I wanted to see you again!" He cries into Lev's shirt and squeezes him tightly as if he'd disappear if he let go. "Kenma-san I thought... you were tired of dealing with me. I was always messing up and... don't you hate-" "Stop it! Stop it, stop it, stop it!" Kenma exclaims, sitting up and weakly punching the taller male's chest. "I can never hate you! You messed up only because you just started a-and..."   
  
Kenma falls forward onto Lev's chest. Lev shakes him a bit then sits him up, only to realise he's passed out. "Kenma-san..." he mutters, picking him up and taking him to his room. He sets the boy down into his bed and gets in next to him, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close. There's something about this that reminds him of whenever he gave Morisuke an unreciprocated hug. It's probably just a feeling he should forget about.

Lev wakes up in his bed; no one else in it. He sits up quickly and looks around his room. "Kenma-sa-" He freezes when he sees Kenma sitting seiza in front of the altar he had made for Morisuke. "I... hadn't visited his grave for a while because I was trying to forget. Now I know that that's next to impossible..." Kenma mutters, standing up and walking to Lev's besides. He does a genuine bow while saying, "I apologise for collapsing on you."

"Water? Tea?" "Do you have milk?" "Ah- yes." Lev pours a cup of milk for his senpai then sits on the couch next to him. Kenma takes the cup in his small hands and takes a sip before sitting it on the coffee table. It's quiet for a bit between the two.

Kenma starts to heat up rapidly and turns bright red. "Why did I come here? I'm so embarrassed," he whispers. Lev looks to the side in order to hide the small dust of red appearing on his cheeks as well. "I want you to come back. Yamamoto, Fukunaga, and the others do too. Also, are you okay? You look... different from the last time I saw you."   
  
That could mean a variety of things. Maybe the fact that he no longer looks anyone in the eye or that he's always tired. Dark bags under his swollen eyes, paler skin, hardly any weight on him. What's there not to notice? Even the fact that he speaks quieter could pertain to that.

"I'm fine but what's the point anymore? What's the point in doing all this? I- Yak- I loved-... nevermind."

The smaller boy's world shatters into pieces before him.  _ 'Loved' _ ? Had he heard that right? Is he just paranoid? Is that why he came here? To tell a boy who has lost his one, true love that  _ he  _ loved him? What if he had followed through with that plan before knowing? That would've broken their relationship for sure for forever.

Kenma lets his hand slip on top of Lev's. "Yaku-san made a video for the first and second-years last year for motivation. H-He made a video of it using his tablet but never sent it out because he thought it'd be too cheesy. kuroo managed to get it and send it to me though," the smaller boy says and pulls out his tablet.

He scrolls through some things before clicking on a video. In the video Morisuke is sitting at a table and smiling awkwardly.

_ "Has it started- shit! Didn't notice the timer! Uh, hey guys, I know you're all not feeling very happy about our loss int hat practise match but that was just one and we've got a ways to go. We're going to make it to nationals one day and we're going to stand at the top of the world! Eh- uh- probably too much. But I want you to know that if the day comes that I can no longer play be it an injury, change of locations, or my death here's something I want you to know: I believe in and love you all. Without me you may be a little down but listen, you have each other. You believe in each other. You guys are never going to be seperated by anything lower than the force of life. You're going to get through anything and eveything together so don't throw it away! You guys are the best." _

Kenma swipes to a second video, which confuses Lev.

_ "Give your opinions on your teammates." _

Morisuke starts talking about each one individually. Tetsurou, Kai, Taketora, Kenma, Shouhei, Sou, Yuuki, and Tamahiko.

_ "Is that all? Isn't there another one? That hafu." _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "I guess. His name's Lev Haiba and he plays the middle blockers position, aiming to be the ace which probably will never happen. He sucks at recieves, blocking, spiking, and asking the setter to toss it higher or lower. Honestly, I wouldn't have allowed him on the team with that low of a level but since I don't call the shots I couldn't say anything." _

_ "Wow. Only the negatives?" _ _   
_ _   
_ __ "I feel like if I say anything nice about him he'll hear it even when I'm not around him and suddenly become hyper. But I guess that doesn't matter. Lev's really enthusiastic and hard-working, more so than anyone else on the team. I like his smile and laugh because it make me want to join in even when I try to do something productive. Even those surprise hugs, haah... while his skill level isn't good for the team having him being here is just enough. He inspires those around him, you get me? Sometimes I catch myself thinking about him when I'm dozing off."

_ "Sounds like a crush, don't ya think?" _

_ "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" _

And the video ends there.


End file.
